Nerves
by bubblybrittxo
Summary: My second fanfic! Bella wakes up and calls her sister-in-law, Alice, when a revalation is brought to her mind. It seems she has some surprising news for her husband...get out the nursery, hun! TWO-SHOT
1. Oh great, Hyperventilating AGAIN!

**Hey readers of Twilight fanfcition!!! Here's my new story. An idea kinda popped into my head so I decided to make something out of it!! =D enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILGIHT!!! As much as I hate to admit it...it's true =(**

**

* * *

**

I was nervous. Unbelievingly nervous. I felt like throwing up from all the little butterflies flying around at a rapid pace in my stomach. I woke up the past few weeks feeling sick, and I knew that my husband was worried about me. He really tried everything he could to help, but I hated him seeing me like that so I managed to calm him down and made him leave me to myself.

The first few days I just figured I was a little bit sick, nothing rest couldn't cure. After two weeks of this excuse, I decided that it was more than that and called my best friend and sister-in-law, Alice. As soon as I told her the situation she squealed at an octave that could effortlessly break glass and told me she'd be right over.

***FLASHBACK***

_Ringg...Ringgg…_

"BELLA!!!"

I chuckled quietly into the receiver at my sister's enthusiasm. Her endless amount of energy never seized to amaze me.

"Hi Alice, it's nice to hear from you too."

"Belllaaa," she whined, "why didn't you call sooner?? I had a feeling you had something important to tell me, but you took forever!!"

Oh Alice. Of course she knew. She always did. Our family always said that she was physic.

"Alice…I don't know what to do-"

"Just calm down and start from the beginning," she soothed me.

So I told her all about my little bursts of illness the past few weeks. She listened and as soon as I finished she squealed and told me that she would be over within the next two hours. She just needed to make a little stop before she came.

"Okay Alice. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Bells. I'll be right over."

***END FLASHBACK***

That all happened about 1 hour and 59 minutes ago. Every 5 minutes or so my eyes would subconsciously dart to the clock, cursing Alice for keeping me waiting so long. I was currently curled up on the couch nawwing on my lip wondering what could have possibly gotten such a reaction out of her.

Right as the hand on the clock turned, there was an excited knock on the door, followed by "_BELLA!!!" _I jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, only tripping twice in the process. When I reached the door I smiled triumphantly, despite my nerves, proud at my success of not injuring myself.

I yanked the door open and pulled Alice inside, immediately dragging her over to the couch so she could explain. And boy did she do just that.

*********************************************

I was in shock. It wasn't possible. I mean, Edward and I had discussed it both before and after we were married and agreed that we would wait a few years. It had only been one and a half, and I could already be pregnant. Alice noticed the look on my face and quickly reassured me that everything would be okay.

"But Alice! You don't know that. How do you know what his reaction will be?! What if he hates me, and leaves! I can't do this alone Alice!" I sobbed into her shoulder for a few minutes before she lifted my chin and said to me seriously,

"Bella you listen to me right now. First of all, this is only a possibility. We aren't sure if it's true yet. Second, Edward would _never_, and I repeat, _**neve****r**, _leave you, no matter what the circumstances were. And lastly, you will always have people here for you Bells. We love you and will always look after you."

"Thank you Alice." We sat in silence for a few more moments until she jumped up and handed me the CVS bag she walked in with. I just stared at it, confused, until realization hit me. My face drained of color and I just looked at Alive in terror.

"Alice…I don't know if I can do this."

"Oh Silly Bella! You'll be fine, I'll be right out here. Now just go pee on the stick already!"

I laughed a little and made my way to the bathroom. After I peed on that stupid little piece of cardboard I put it down and thought for a while.

I thought about the possible outcomes of this test. It could entirely change my life. I wondered what I would feel if the it was positive. It kind of scared me, but I also felt a rush of warmth at the thought of a little baby. It would be mine. And Edward's. I smiled and felt my eyes tear up a little.

_No Bella! You're getting your hopes up for nothing! The test will show negative and you'll go on with your life like it didn't happen. You will greet Edward when he gets off from work and he'll never suspect a thing._

Okay, I made up my mind. I walked out of the bathroom after I collected myself and went to sit with Alice to wait. And wait. And wait.

_Oh my lord! Can this take any longer?!_ Right as I thought this, a buzzer chimed and Alice turned to me with a bright smile.

"Okay Bella, let's do this!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom counter where the test was lying. She handed it to me and smiled encouragingly. Smiling hesitantly back, I squeezed my eyes shut, mentally preparing myself for the red minus sign…but it was…green?

No! No way!

"OHMYGODALICEIMPREGNANT!!!"

_EEEEK! _"Oh Bella!!! Yay! I get a niece…or nephew..No it'll be a girl! Eeek!"

I slowly slid to the floor with a giant smile on my face, which quickly faded when I realized I now had to come up with a plan to tell Edward.

Uh oh.

_Great. Now I'm hyperventilating again!_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you so much for reading!!! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!!! **

**luvs ya!! xoxo -Britt**

**PS: I'm not entirely sure when I will be updating again, but it'll probably be within the next week. I have mid-terms coming up so it might be hard, but I'll do it ASAP! (of course depending on the feedback....) you know what that means!! REVIEW!!! **


	2. cotinuing

**[PREVIOUSLY...]**

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter.**

**I'm debating on whether or not I'm going to discontinue this story. I don't wanna write the last chapter if I don't get any reviews. I'm not getting any feedback at all and it's really discouraging me. Sorry =(**

**

* * *

  
**

HEY GUYS!!!!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I think I will be continuing the last couple of chapters. I enjoyed writing it and I really want to finish it, so I will most likely be writing the next chap over the weekend. I promise I'll update as soon as I finish =)


End file.
